


Клуб «Протагор»

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bromance, Gen, POV First Person, Romance, университетское AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За год до окончания Оксфорда мы с Мориарти наконец нашли общий язык и сошлись за обсуждением древнегреческих философов.<br/>Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Ms. Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб «Протагор»

За год до окончания Оксфорда мы с Мориарти наконец нашли общий язык и сошлись за обсуждением древнегреческих философов. Мориарти тогда увлекался софистикой и одно мое невинное замечание воспринял как предложение отточить свои софистские навыки на мне, и ему настолько понравился мой ответ, что наш философский диспут завершился лишь спустя несколько часов. Вничью.

Как оказалось позже, интересы Мориарти, как и мои, заключались в скрупулезном упорядочивании в голове информации о разных областях человеческого знания, так что в его лице я обрел собеседника, равного мне по интеллекту, с которым можно было обсудить все: от недавно открытой звезды Сириус до «Поэтики» Аристотеля.

Все эти годы до нашего сближения Мориарти казался мне аскетом, он напоминал пастора – по виду и по суждениям, – и ни у кого не было сомнений, что он останется преподавать в Крайст Чёрч. Если бы устав университета не был изменен, Мориарти легко бы стал ради получения профессорской кафедры и диаконом (хотя по мне он бы лучше смотрелся архиепископом Кентерберийским, с его-то жаждой власти), и я бы не удивился, если бы в его проповедях звучали отголоски классического образования и фразы вроде «человек есть мера всех вещей: существующих — в том, что они существуют, и несуществующих — в том, что они не существуют», как говорил его любимый философ Протагор.

Однажды я нашел Мориарти сидящим под раскидистым дубом в компании увесистого тома. Он не очень любил свежий воздух, предпочитая тишину библиотеки, как, впрочем, и я, а еще лучше – изолированную комнату (она у него была, он снимал комнаты на втором этаже). 

— Я вас повсюду искал, Джеймс. Вы сегодня изменили своим привычкам.

— Не заслоняйте мне солнце, Майкрофт.

Солнце я ему не заслонял, он сидел в тени. Так что я пропустил эту глупость мимо ушей и сказал:

— Я вчера подумал, что если в мире и есть где-то второй том «Поэтики» Аристотеля, то только у вас.

— О, да вам захотелось узнать больше об искусстве комедии, мой друг?

Когда Мориарти говорил «мой друг», это звучало как «мой враг», а мне не хотелось быть его врагом. Похоже, я действительно помешал ему. Я собирался уже пойти предаться размышлениям о природе вещей, как он меня остановил:

— Да, у меня была такая книга с автографом автора, — улыбнулся он иезуитской улыбкой: в другие времена и в другой стране из него вышел бы отличный инквизитор. — Без автографа, конечно же, но я отнес ее в качестве взноса особого рода в клуб нечитателей.

— В клуб кого?

Мориарти нехотя закрыл книгу, спустился с небес высокой математики на грешную землю и снизошел до разъяснений.

Все годы обучения он сталкивался с невежеством сверстников. Но всегда на его пути встречались люди особого склада, которые испытывали наслаждение от осознания собственного незнания. Они кичились своим незнанием и выставляли его как по меньшей мере положительное качество собственной натуры. Они гордились тем, что не читали какие-то книги, не знали основы основ какого-либо предмета, и испытывали потребность делиться этим друг с другом. Для них-то Мориарти и основал в стенах Оксфорда клуб нечитателей. Вернее, он основал его для собственного удовольствия — ему нравилось наблюдать за людьми с такой, как он выразился, патологией ума.

— Там собрана отличная библиотека, — закончил он. — Не смотрите на меня так, здесь нет противоречия, моя цель — просвещение, Майкрофт. Кто хочет, тот болтает о том, что не читал, а кто хочет — берет книгу с полки.

— У вас оригинальный преподавательский подход, — заметил я. — И как, помогает?

— Ну за все время существования из клуба были изгнана добрая половина членов, — ответил Мориарти. — Дело в том, что всякий, кто берет в руки книгу, изгоняется из клуба. Он идет в библиотеку и постигает там тайны мироздания. Но новоприбывшие об этом не знают. Они постигают правило в процессе.

Это было неспортивно, это было не по-английски, но очень по-мориартиевски. И это было умно. 

— А вы подсчитали, дорогой Джеймс, сколько человек вступило в ваш клуб просто из уважения к вашему уму?

«И восхищения вашей харизмой», — добавил я про себя.

— Таких там нет, никто же не знает, что основатель — я. Я берегу свою репутацию. Так что, хотите посмотреть на чудиков? 

Так я попал в клуб нечитателей «Протагор». 

Мориарти назвал свой клуб в честь древнегреческого философа, одного из старших софистов, известного своей преподавательской деятельностью. Девизом клуба было изречение: «О всякой вещи существует два противоположных друг другу рассуждения». 

Когда мы пришли, я подивился немыслимому количеству книг, все помещение клуба было забито книгами. Другое, что меня поразило, — удивительное единодушие членов клуба. Никаких споров. Только умиротворенные беседы:

— Я не читал Диккенса.

— Это прекрасно. Я тоже не читал эту скукоту!

— Сегодня встретил Бремсфорда, он мне говорит: а ты читал новый роман…

— …какое счастье, что я закрыл ее на первом же абзаце…

— У меня целая коллекция книг с неразрезанными страницами…

— Помните, как все восхищались этим, как его?...

— Не читали? И правильно! Зачем забивать себе голову всякой математикой?

Они говорили и говорили. Тихо, непринужденно, смеялись и поощряли друг друга. Я слышал только обрывки фраз, они все слились для меня в невыносимый гул.

— Видите, Майкрофт, а в математическом клубе нас всего трое: вы, я и Хиггинс, — прошептал мне на ухо Мориарти.

— Вы как всегда забыли Доджсона, — я пошатнулся: шум дурно на меня влиял. Мориарти взял меня за руку и прежде, чем кто-либо нас заметил, утащил меня в отдельный кабинет, оборудованный им для собственных нужд, по его словам, «чтобы не смущать невежд». Он принес мне туда нужную книгу, а сам устроился в соседнем кресле. В кабинете было тихо. И понимание обрушилось на меня со всей силой.

— Но как? Как можно быть такими мракобесами? — я непонимающе смотрел на книгу, но едва открыл ее, как тут же забыл о своем вопросе. Чтение увлекло меня, и я почти забыл, какое удручающее зрелище только что предстало пред моим взором. 

— Вы хотели посмотреть комедию, — сказал мне на прощание Мориарти. — И вот она: сначала у нечитателей ничего нет, но тот, кто берет книгу с полки, обретает весь мир.

***

 

Мориарти был занят своими изысканиями, когда я навестил его утром, чтобы вместе пойти на лекции. Мне не терпелось поделиться с ним идеей.

— Знаете, я поразмыслил и решил, что мне нравится идея своего клуба! Но мне нужно иное. Клуб молчунов, а не болтунов. Полная тишина. Джентльмены смогут в свое удовольствие читать в тишине газеты. И отдельный кабинет для встреч.

Мориарти слушал это все со странной улыбкой. Должно быть, его развеселила моя реакция на вчерашнее потрясение.

— Кстати, Джеймс, почему вы назвали свой клуб «Протагор»?

— Потому что мне так захотелось. Я бы назвал его «Герострат», но я суеверен. Как клуб назовешь, таким он и станет.

Мрачный юмор моего друга я пропустил мимо ушей, как и все, что могло отвлечь меня от важных размышлений.

— Прекрасно. А теперь придумайте название для моего клуба, — попросил я.

— Для необщительных джентльменов, читающих в полной тишине газеты?

— Да.

— Назовите ваш клуб «Диоген».


End file.
